Battery-powered wireless two-way communications headsets are in increasingly common use, especially wireless headsets designed to be “paired” with one or more cellular telephones to provide a user of both one of these headsets and a telephone with the ability to engage in “hands-free” telephone communications. To enable this, such headsets often need to be physically small and lightweight in their design to enable them to be comfortably worn on a user's head in a manner that positions at least one acoustic driver in the vicinity of at least one of a user's ears, and positions a microphone in the vicinity of a user's mouth. Numerous physical configurations have been created and offered to users over many years, including various varieties having over-the-head headbands, behind-the-neck napebands, clips to grip a portion of an earlobe, wire loops to wrap around and behind an earlobe, various tube-like or conical in-ear ear couplings extending partly into an ear canal, etc.
Unfortunately, despite the extremely wide variety of physical configurations, the common requirements to all of them of being lightweight and physically small usually results in relatively small batteries being used, such that the amount of time during which a wireless headset is able to remain fully turned on (i.e., in a higher power mode) is usually quite limited. Thus, such a headset is usually designed to enter into a lower power mode after some period of time has passed with no use of that headset. More unfortunately, those same common requirements of being lightweight and small also usually results in relatively few and relatively small manually-operable controls being provided such that user operation of such headsets tends to be made less convenient, especially as it is commonplace for manually-operable controls to be positioned in hard-to-reach and/or hard-to-see locations on the casings of such headsets. Thus, the common practice of requiring users to first operate a manually-operable control to cause a headset to enter a higher power mode from a lower power mode after a long period of inactivity has caused the headset to enter a lower power mode, followed by further requiring users to operate a manually-operable control to then cause the headset to do what is desired by the user (e.g., make a phone call), can be quite inconvenient.
Further, it has become commonplace for wireless headsets to be configurable to be able to form and maintain secure point-to-point wireless links with more than one cellular telephone (or other wireless device able to be employed with a wireless headset to make and/or receive phone calls, e.g., an IP telephony device). Yet, those same common requirements of being lightweight and small, again, usually leads to there being relatively few manually-operable controls by which a user could manually select which wireless device to use with a wireless headset at a given time to make a call. In answer to this, it has become commonplace for a wireless headset to default to selecting the first one of what may be multiple wireless devices with which that wireless headset was configured to form a secure point-to-point link (i.e., the first wireless device with which the headset was put through a “pairing” procedure). Unfortunately, not every user of a headset is able to remember which of their wireless devices was the one that was first “paired” with that headset, and as time passes and the user replaces various ones of their wireless devices, the user may no long wish to use the wireless device with which that headset was first paired as the default selection.